KF-Offices
KF-Offices (or Offices) is a map in Killing Floor. Overview KF-Offices is the corporate headquarters of Horzine. It lays above KF-BioticsLab. The area was under renovation when the speciemens attacked, so there's some construction equipment, like scaffolding, boxes and paint cans, laying around. The level has four floors. Floor one is contains the reception desk. Floor two contains the office cubicles and a restroom, the third room contains some offices, a money room a mini conference room and a break room. There is an elevator that connects the first and top floors. Players and enemies can use it. Offices is all about close quarters combat. Hallways are tight and interconnected, so the team will need to cover different parts of the same floor in order to make sure that one part of the team won't get attacked from behind. As with BioticsLab, welding will be a huge help, as it'll keep a pack of enemies from attacking for a while. Weapons built for close quarters, like the Shotgun, Hunting Shotgun and Bullpup, are good choices for taking down enemies in this map. Trader The Trader is located on the second floor of the map. She is located in a bathroom that's on the hallway overlooking the windows. Tactics *One good location to camp is the trader's hallway. Have one part of the team camped at the bottom of the staircase, while another part should be near the hallway that leads to the office cubicles. With both sides being covered, it'll be impossible for each part of the group to get flanked. *When using the above strategy, be careful with the physics objects in the map if you're camping the hallway that leads to the office cubicles. They can really screw up where you're aiming if you stand on one. *Another good strategy is have the team start off on the third floor. Have half of the team cover the hallway with plastic on the floor, while the other half stays near the door to the top floor. When things start getting out of control for the plastic hallway crew, they should retreat to the door to the top floor. The team should then retreat behind the door and weld the door to keep enemies at bay. There are small holes to the left and right that'll let teammates kill enemies while they're trying to break dwon the door. Once the door is close to destruction, the team should retreat to the top floor and weld the door that leads to the staircase. Lob Grenades or LAW rockets at the door to take out the enemies on the other side. When the door goes down, there should be few enemies left. *Keep an eye out on the elevator if the team is on the top floor because enemies will use it. A Fleshpound or Siren using the elevator to visit can be a game destroyer if nobody's keeping an eye out on it. Historical Differences 1.0 KF-Offices first appeared in in Killing Floor 1.0. The most notables changes are that the first floor is gone and that the team spawns on the roof of the building and go down. The roof has a helicopter and no elevator. The offices on the second floor (third in 2.0 and later) are not interconnected. There is no break room on the second floor. The skybox is completely different and much more primitive than the one seen in 2.5. Gun Lockers can be found in the trader's location in 2.0 and later and the break room on the second (third in later versions) floor. 2.0 KF-Offices appears again in Killing Floor 2.0. The map is almost exactly same as it is in 2.5. the only difference is that the offices on the third floor are not connected and the money room is missing. Gallery File:offices_1.png|KF-Offices icon in Killing Floor 1.0. Category:Maps